


secrets too young to spill

by monyaka



Series: Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts [16]
Category: Flower Lane: A Record of Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, During Canon, F/F, Fluff, Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: how soon is too soon to spill your secrets?
Relationships: Alicia Greene/Taylor Jones
Series: Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035726
Kudos: 6





	secrets too young to spill

**Author's Note:**

> i start crying immediately.... i know everyone knows me as the chelsea enthusiast but i also REALLY love alicia... she's so important to me and i just . i care about her

how fast is too fast to call it love?

it hadn’t been love at first sight, alicia knows that for a fact. she’s the practical type, never the sort to fall head over heels. rational, practical, mature. she’s senior greene, and she’s the one who has everything settled. it’s not a bad thing to be confident, but oh, how she feels insecure.

for taylor enters her life and she thinks, oh dear, oh dear, how her eyes look like a doll’s own. and she wonders if taylor knows how soft her lips look when she frowns, or how alicia’s heart aches when she’s around, or how her heart aches to kiss those soft lips of hers. “i’ve always wanted a little sister,” she says with the softest of smiles, and she knows at the bottom of her heart that perhaps that’s not quite what she wants to say.

she wants to say that taylor has found her way into her heart in a matter of days. she wants to say that she worries for her roommate in a way that she doesn’t for the other two girls. she wants to know her, wants to eat lunch with her and write their names down together on a couple’s menu. but how can she, when she’s a year older and taylor’s eyes seem so youthful and innocent? it’s a sin, she thinks, a sin to get too close. a sin to want what she wants. taylor will find out and her beautiful features will shrivel into disgust. and it doesn’t matter if she hates alicia, but it does matter if she’s unhappy.

but she can’t deny that her heart beats. harder, and harder, and harder. and taylor is under the covers with her, sheltered from the sound of thunder which scares her so. and alicia is terrified of the way her heart beats, the way her face flushes. she’s terrified of how she wants to kiss taylor even now, even when she can barely see her in the darkness of their shroud of blankets. how fast is too fast to call it adoration?

she catches herself sneaking glances at taylor, wondering what she’s thinking, dressing herself up with a dash of perfume that she’s never used to wear beforehand. hoping in the far reaches of her heart that taylor will know, that she’ll understand.

and she does.

taylor’s lips are sweet against alicia’s cheek, her voice soft as she murmurs.  _ my romantic fantasy is you.  _ now isn’t that a thought. the two of them kiss until their lips are bruised, a lipstick mark etched like a tattoo just under the collar of her dress. and alicia finds herself smiling. she’s never felt so giddy in her life, has never felt such absolute relief. such joy, such adulation.

taylor had simply wandered into her life, had simply gotten showered by an errant stream of water. she’d simply chosen to stay in alicia’s room, and simply returned her feelings. and as taylor squeezes alicia’s hand in hers as they walk in the park, alicia thinks, oh, it’s such a grand coincidence. 

but as she looks into taylor’s eyes, her heart whispers: how soon is too soon to call it fate?


End file.
